


[vid] Company of Fools

by fiercynn



Series: fiercynn's solo vids [2]
Category: Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had the time of my life and the life of my times in the company of fools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Company of Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2013, originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/217213.html) and [here](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/217727.html). Thanks to kaydeefalls for the beta! Song by Great Big Sea.

  
Password: _spiderman_

Download: [@ mediafire, 150 MB, mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vomaq2wm9o66p8n/Company+of+Fools+%5BCracked+After+Hours%5D.mp4)

 

I didn't originally offer After Hours as a fandom for Festivids that year, mostly because I was a budding vidder and the source seemed too challenging to work with - and also because I was pretty sure I'd get Scribe as a recipient, and then who would beta it for me? But then somehow when I saw her request come up for a pinch hit, I went in _completely the other direction_ and claimed it. Because, Scribe! Also, After Hours! So what if it's made up entirely of talking heads, I was going to DO IT.

The most difficult part was actually finding a song - I really wanted something that would work for a friendship video, but would also project the same irreverence, joy, and hilarity that the show has, and would _also_ have specific enough lyrics to link to the random different sketches I wanted to highlight. I toyed with using Flight of the Conchord's "Friends", but as there are a number of very excellent and funny vids to that song already for various fandoms, I decided against it. I finally settled on "Company of Fools", and I think it worked perfectly for what I wanted to express, particularly about the marginalization of referential comedy as a genre - which, okay, is probably not what anyone else got out of this vid, but I have a lot of feelings about comedy, okay?

Anyway, the vid still has more talking heads than I'd like, but I think that was sort of inevitable, so I am mostly pretty proud of it! And also very grateful to kaydeefalls for looking over it at the very very very last minute, phew. Any mistakes or bad editing are entirely mine, though!

(also also, if you need help getting your friends into After Hours, I'm going to make a shameless plug for the [After Hours primer](http://fiercynn.dreamwidth.org/82340.html) that Scribe and I made a while back. Enjoy!)

 

**Lyrics**

Many a truest word  
has been spoken by the Jester  
Standing against the tide  
Is the noblest of gestures  
It's the little pearls of wisdom  
That tumble from the light  
That makes us laugh until we cry  
Because we know that they are right  
Within the strangest people  
Truth can find the strangest home  
So meet me in the village  
Where all we idiots go

Bring on the Clowns  
The Jokers and Buffoons  
I've had the Time of my Life  
And the Life of my Times  
In the Company of Fools

I'm wading through the quicksand  
In the gardens of the gentry  
Blooming vacuity  
Leaves mind and pockets empty  
In the Social Order  
I accept the bottom rung  
Until the wine is pouring  
And the Lord commands a song  
Meet me at the staff door  
When the posers all go home  
We'll gather with the other Fools  
And put on a proper show

Bring on the Clowns  
The Jokers and Buffoons  
I've had the Time of my Life  
And the Life of my Times  
In the Company of Fools


End file.
